Found My Angel
by TheSilentVoices
Summary: After returning home to the Dursley's after the loss of his godfather 5th year, Harry is badly beaten, thinking this is the end he hopes to see his angels. What if someone unexpected shows up to save him? Things will be revealed, enemies switched, and even a strange little potion that changes his life forever. creature Harry. Later MPREG. HarryxLucius.


Chapter 1

Are Angels Calling?

Disclaimer: I own none of this but the slight plot bunny who is currently chasing a butterfly in my brain. JK Rowling owns everything and im envious.

Summary: After returning home to the Dursley's He is badly beaten, thinking this is the end he hopes to see his angels. What if someone unexpected shows up to save him? Things will be revieled enemies switched and even a strange little potion that changes his life forever.

Warning: explicit violence and other things in later chapters. This will be slash meaning m/m dont like dont read k?. There will be Dumbledore and Weasley bashing so if you like those at your own story will be LuciusXHarry.

Not many people noticed the moment the world stopped. Although to speak for their behalf it had paused only a fair second, so most just ignored the slight electric charge that rang through the air. Although two people in particular noticed, two people who were extremly different but oh so very much alike.

The screams of a burning teenage boy could be heard throughout number 4 Pivet Drive, the origin located behind the chains and locks bolted onto a door that contained a small bedroom. Said bedroom was infact the third on that upstairs floor and infact the smallest. Broken toys and electronics were stacked as neatly as could be against the sides of the room. Amidst the dis-array sat a small bed drowned in oversized hole filled, and dirt covered beddings. One could tell that a board that would normally hold up the centre of the matress had either been removed or was broken as the secondhand matress sunk to the floor.

Atop the bedding lay a boy who had now curled into a ball on his side and was moaning lightly in agony. The boy layed in a shirt that looked like wrinkled whale skin on his slight frame. A frame that was littered in purple bruises. Grotesque lash markes marred the skin of his back, and what looked like teeth inflicted gauges on his right shoulder that had a sickly yellow tinge around them. The boy was shaking as his body was wracked with uncontrolable tremors. He could feel the fevor start to encroach upon his mind. The vision of his uncle's meaty fist meeting with every inch of him. The bite of the thick leather belt he used when his hands became too bloody or sore. The horrid pain as bone after bone broke or shattered. The loss of feeling when unconciosness finally started to give him mercy. He had forgotten his place earlier today, had reached for food off a dicarded plate. The shrill sound of his aunt screaming at him from across the room still rang in his ears. He knew he shouldnt have but he was just so hungry. His gaurdians had forgotten to feed him for the week he had been back from Hogwarts. He still should have know. His aunt Petunia had eyes like a hawk and tallons that matched, she had snatched away the tiny morsel of food he had aquired and rushed him to his prison. All the while promising to notify Vernon as soon as he arrived home from his job at Grunnings. He had outstepped his place and he knew he would be paying for it dearly.

Later that night he was awoken by the searing of his scar and the sound of the Dursley's vehicle pulling away from the house and down the drive. Harry sighed maybe they had left him to die in peace. He would cross the veil and finally be back with Sirius, meet his Mother and Father, be happy. The thoughts of a shinning white light were pushed aside as another trem whracked his body this one causing a slight groan to leave his dehydrated lips. He was too busy consentrating on not dry heaving at the pain to hear the downstairs front door to bang open.

Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort to his followers was walking calmly towards his chambers after a long and drawn out Death Eater meeting when his link to the Potter boy surged forward. He slumped against the wall with a groan as image after image assulted his vision. The sounds of bones snapping and the screams of agony left him winded. When the boy finally succumbed to the darkness the Dark Lord was returned to reality to find his Familiar Nagini wrapping herself around his body.

 _"Masssster? What hasssss happened"_ He heard her hiss into his ear as he uprighted himself.

 _"Something that the old fool will ssssurely pay for Nagini"_ He answered back, a daunting smile graced upon his lips. His eyes glowed at the mistake his enemy has made and now the "briliant Lord of the Light" will be brought to his knees where his manipulations will go no further.

That is what has brought Riddle to the entry way of number 4 Pivet Drive. He sneered at the pure muggleness of the house. No he had never hated muggles he just did not like the way they banished the olde ways of magic, they had no respect for The Mother nor did they care that the magic in the world was slowly disapearing. Blood Purity was another lie spun by Dumbledoor, infact he himself Lord Voldemort supreeme was a half-blood. Without mixing blood at least once every ten generations your magic will fade, become too stretched out over relatives. But that was not the reason he was here, the reason was still upstairs and from the sound of it attempting to dispell his stumach. He reached the staircase glaring heatedly at the cubard tucked underneath them and started the trek up the steps. by the time he reached the doorway that was covered in chains and locks he had begun to wish that the boys relatives were still at home so he could "teach" them a lesson. He sent a simple reducto at the door and stepped in.


End file.
